Episode 45: The End of Durahan
The End of Durahan is the nineteenth episode of Season 2 and the forty-fifth overall episode of the Monster Rancher anime series. It aired in Japan on March 4, 2000. Synopsis When Lilim returns, she tells Durahan that she would rather give the Magic Stone to Moo. All of Durahan's forces have turned on him, and to make matters worse, Genki and his friends teleport to Durahan's warship. Lilim rigs it to explode, and she gets away with the Magic Stone. Genki and his friends confront Durahan and defeat him. Then they escape from the Iron Bird before it explodes, with Durahan on board. Full Recap General Durahan and Lilim have the Magic Stone and plan to use it to destroy Moo. Meanwhile the Searchers all gather around Suezo and, repeatedly and unsuccessfully, he attempts to teleport them onto Durahan's ship. Just when Durahan is about to present the Magic Stone to Moo, he suddenly attacks him, revealing to him his betrayal. He damages the machine that is healing Moo (from his injuries suffered by sunlight), and runs toward his ship. Moo runs after him, and is nearly killed in the process, as he severs the cords that connect him to the machine. When Durahan reaches the cockpit of his ship, he finds it destroyed. Durahan's troops arrive, but they betray him for Moo, as does Lilim, who has a thing for strong men, and follows Moo because he is the strongest. However, Durahan tricks her with a fake, exploding stone, as he has the real one. Moo and his troops know that as long as Durahan has the stone aboard his ship, they cannot destroy it. Suezo finally teleports everyone onto Durahan's ship, where they fight Durahan, while the ship takes fire from Durahan's troops. Durahan is winning, until he enters a beam struggle with Mocchi's Mocchi Cannon attack. With everyone else's energy powering him up, Mocchi overpowers Durahan, and his sword breaks. Lilim takes the stone and blows durahan a goodbye kiss. Then she sets the ship to detonate in five minutes. The searchers chase her, and Tiger attacks her, causing her to drop the stone. Genki tries to catch it but a Weed takes it instead, and takes it off Durahan's ship, thus allowing the troops to destroy it. The searchers become trapped by fire, but Suezo teleports them all out. Durahan confronts Lilim and stabs her to death with his sword, before the ship crashes in the mountains and explodes, killing Durahan. In the end, the searchers weren't able to get the stone back, so they continue in the way the stone last pointed: North, hoping that this time they'll find the Phoenix. Featured Characters *The Searchers *General Durahan *Master Moo *Weed Troops *Lilim (Anime) Featured Monsters *Suezo *Mocchi *Golem *Hare *Tiger *Durahan *Moo *Weed *Lilim Trivia *This episode is sometimes mistakenly called Durahan Dies at Daybreak. *Several scenes were cut from the English dub, including Durahan stabbing Lilim through her wings, and Lilim blowing him a playful kiss as she leaves him to die. Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2